Lucas Dawalt
]] '''Lucas Dawalt' is a character created by J.P. Leck for his Endless Elsewhere multimedia meta-narrative. His first appearance was in the radio play, "The Red Mass," which was one of four total appearances in Endless Elsewhere stories. His is portrayed on film and in radio plays by Caleb Dunkerson. Character Biography Lucas Dawalt met Carolyn Pelfrey in college and the two bonded over a mutual love of the occult. After Pelfrey discovered and sought to revive the Boonies cult, Lucas was her first acolyte. After the group grew in size, they attempted a red mass in order to allow the ghost of their dead leader, Thaddeus Boone, to inhabit the body of Carolyn. They were thwarted by Violet and Ryan Tolliver, who scattered the second-wave Boonies by showing them the demons they had mistaken for ghosts using the Lantern. Only Pelfrey and Dawalt remained. The following year, the two attempted the ritual again, this time at the Roman Civic Theater, where Boone had once worked as an actor. However, as Carolyn attempted to rouse the spirit of Boone by visiting his crypt at the Circle City Cemetery, she was observed by CCPD detective Alex Heaney, who found her behavior suspicious and pursued. He arrived too late to stop the rite and, while the now demon-possessed Carolyn escaped, Dawalt attacked Heaney with a sword. After a brief sword fight, Heaney overpowered and arrested Dawalt, though Pelfrey escaped. Six months later, Heaney and his partner Keith Sorrels took to question Dawalt, who had remained silent all this time, about the whereabouts of Carolyn Pelfrey, provided heretofore unknown details about the cult and their organization. Dawalt refuses to answer, saying that "it's too late" and "that doesn't matter now." The detectives later learn that Dawalt was smuggling out information to Pelfrey through other prisoners, which led to her and her new acolytes attacking Heaney and Sorrels while they ate at Joe's Diner. When the detectives finally catch up to Carolyn, Sorrels assures her that Lucas is "doing his time" and has started to attend a prison church started by Arvin Reyes, the man who had exorcised the demon Lucas had helped to possess her with. Appearances "The Red Mass" In the ensuing confusion after Tolliver turns on the Lantern, Lucas Dawalt helps Carolyn escape, leaving the two of them to continue to the work of the Boonies cult. The Roman After assisting Carolyn with the red mass that resulted in her becoming possessed by a demon, Lucas attacks Det. Alex Heaney, who had followed her to the Roman Civic Theater from Circle City Cemetery. Heaney is eventually able to subdue and arrest Lucas, though Carolyn escapes. "The Acolytes" Dawalt is questioned by Heaney and his partner, Det. Keith Sorrels, about the possible whereabouts of Carolyn Pelfrey. Dawalt doesn't answer, except to say that they are too late and their questions don't matter. Unbeknownst to them, he had been smuggling information to Pelfrey through other prisoners, enabling her to attack the detectives in broad daylight while they ate at Joe's Diner. The Devil Doll Lucas appears in a video about Pelfrey made by Circle City YouTuber, Adam Bomb, which details his past and relationship with Pelfrey. References "The Invoked" After stumbling upon Carolyn Pelfrey, who has taken up residence in the long-abandoned Boonies compound, Keith Sorrels tells her that Lucas is currently serving his time in prison and is well on his way to reformation, even going so far as to attend a prison church started by Arvin Reyes. Category:Character Category:Circle City residents Category:The Boonies cult